Stupid Spell
by Naax
Summary: Tout allait bien dans la vie de Bonnie, elle avait refait sa vie. Sauf qu'une personne refait son apparition. Kai Parker. Et jusqu'à ce qu'un stupide sort ne les lient en les empêchant de s'éloigner à plus de 20 mètres. Mais Parker et Bennett est égal à danger et problèmes. Bonnie saura-t-elle faire abstraction de sa haine et de son attirance envers lui pour faire équipe ?


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je viens aujourd'hui pour publié ma première vraie histoire que j'écris. Certains et certaines d'entre vous si vous vous rappelez bien, j'avais déjà écrit une histoire BonKai mais je trouvais le scénario complètement nul et trop proche d'une autre fiction que j'avais lu. Donc je l'ai en quelque sorte réinitialisé ! Mais comme vous allez le remarquer, j'ai gardé le premier chapitre quasiment intact ! J'espère de tout coeur pouvoir publié cette fan fiction a un rythme régulier, mais connaissant les études supérieurs, les stages et les partiels je doute de mes chances aha, mais gardons espoir !

Enfin je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira, la suite est déjà en cours d'écriture. Comme c'est ma première histoire avoir des retours serait extra-ordinaire, positifs comme négatifs et constructifs !

Bonne lecture à vous ;)

* * *

Elle était heureuse. Heureuse. Depuis combien de temps espérait-elle cela ? Au bout de tellement d'années elle pouvait enfin le dire, elle était heureuse. Les ennuis étaient enfin finis, plus de guerres contre les originels, plus d'ancre de l'Autre-coté, plus de monde/prison parallèle, plus de Clan Gemini. Tout était excellent, son travail, ses amis, ses pouvoirs toujours présents, tout allait bien dans la vie de la jeune Bonnie Bennett.

Il faisait particulièrement bon ce matin-là quand la jeune fille sortie de chez elle en direction de son lieu de travail, par une envie soudaine elle décida d'y aller à pied. A la vue de l'enseigne « Beautiful scents», magasin de botanique où Bonnie travaillait depuis quelque mois, elle sourit et se dit que cela allait être une bonne journée. Poussant la porte elle salua la gérante et partie se mettre au comptoir en attendant les clients . Travailler au magasin botanique de Mystic Falls était une assez bonne idée pour Bonnie, c'était un magasin très apprécié par les passionnés de plantes, il y avait toute sortes de fleurs, d'herbes et de pousses. La gérante était une vieille amie de Sheila -sa grand-mère- et connaissait donc son secret magique, comment dire que Bonnie pouvait se servir dans la réserve comme bon lui semblait ce qui était une excellente chose. Sa pause déjeuné arriva assez vite, ça l'étonnera toujours comment le temps passe vite quand des herbologistes lui expliquaient à quoi servait certaines feuilles et ils ne savaient pas à quel point cela l'aidé dans sa savoir surnaturel.

Elle se dirigea vers le parc de Mystic Falls au pied de l'horloge imposante. Caroline l'attendait de pied ferme sur un banc, son encas déjà déballé sur ses jambes croisées.

\- Encore en retard Bonnie !

\- Excuse moi Care, j'ai l'impression que les clients font exprès de discuter plus longuement quand tu m'attends. _Rigola Bonnie_

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse valable Bonn, la prochaine fois je ne t'attendrai pas pour manger. _La taquina Caroline avec un clin d'oeil tout en mordant à pleine dent son sandwich._

\- Comme si tu en avais besoin de toute façon. _Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle._ Elena ne devait pas nous rejoindre ?

\- Oh si, mais elle m'a appelé en disant qu'elle avait un imprévu et ne pouvait pas venir.

\- C'est la vérité ?

Caroline hésita à répondre, son visage était un mélange de tristesse et de gène, tout le monde sait à quel point Miss Forbes ne sait pas cacher ses émotions.

\- Dit moi Care.

\- Je suis désolée Bonnie.. Elle m'a bien appelé mais, elle a quelque problème contre toi apparemment qu'elle essaie de résoudre de son côté pour ne pas empirer votre situation..

\- Et quels problèmes ? Je n'en vois aucun de mon côté. _Tonna Bonnie froidement_

\- Bonnie arrête de faire ta tête de mule s'il te plaît, tu vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas entre vous en ce moment. _Lui répondit la blonde doucement_. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Oui sûrement... Enfin peu importe, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut ça ne me regarde pas. J'y vais Care, le travail m'appelle. _Soupira la brune tristement tout en se levant et s'éloignant ne mangeant même pas son sandwich encore emballé._

\- Fais attention a toi Bonnie et pas de bêtise avec ton beau collègue . _Cria Caroline déjà loin de Bonnie avec un rire cristallin._

L'après-midi passa très vite et comme Caroline l'avait fait remarqué, Bonnie avait un collègue que nous n'avons pas présenté plus tôt. Samuel Linker, dit Sam, un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert, d'un teint bronzé et d'une barbe impeccablement rasée, tellement bien qu'on ne voyait aucune pousse, autant dire que c'était un jeune homme infiniment attirant aux yeux de notre sorcière, mais sans qu'elle sache pourquoi il lui manquait une petite étincelle qui ferait tout un charme. Il venait de Californie et pour on ne sait quelle raison est venu s'installer dans la petite bourgade qu'était Mystic Falls. Il était attachant et drôle, tout ce qu'il fallait à Bonnie en ce moment.

\- Comment s'est passé ton déjeuner avec tes amies alors ?

\- Une amie plutôt et comme à peu près tous les midis. Et toi avec ta cousine ?

\- Très bien aussi, elle te passe le bonjour en passant.

\- C'est drôle parce que j'entends toujours parler d'elle, mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. _Remarqua Bonnie,_ pourtant c'est une adepte de la botanique aussi non ?

\- Oui et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas le temps de passer à la boutique.

\- Elle vient de Californie aussi ?

\- Non pas vraiment, mais promis je te le présenterai un jour elle en sera ravie.

Son regard la gênait. Sam la regardait beaucoup trop intensément et bizarrement à son goût, même si on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient proche. Certes il était plutôt attrayant physiquement, mais parfois il agissait étrangement sans savoir pourquoi, il pouvait se mettre à la regarder du coin de l'œil tout en étant en appel téléphonique ou même arracher des pousses quand personne ne le regarde, pourtant c'était un garçon génial, elle l'adorait ils parlaient toujours de tout et de rien sans se sentir gêné quand personne ne parlait.

Vint l'heure de quitter, il était près de 18 heures quand Bonnie sorti de la boutique tout en saluant ses deux congénères, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le Mystic Grill. S'asseyant au comptoir elle commanda un bourbon, vieille habitude qu'elle avait pris à force de côtoyer Damon pendant 4 mois 24h/24. Matt, toujours serveur lui servi avec un sourire réconfortant. Seul lui et Damon était au courant. Chaque soir, en sortant du travail elle venait au bar, buvait et réfléchissait. Certes elle était heureuse et tout allait bien en ce moment, mais cela ne veut pas dire que sa vie était parfaite. Elle avait toujours du mal à se remettre des événements passés. Elle était morte, vu son père se faire assassiner devant ses yeux sans pouvoir rien y faire, elle est revenue à la vie, mais est devenue une espèce de portail surnaturel vers l'autre-côté, pour ensuite être envoyé dans un monde parallèle qui se révèle être une prison pour un sociopathe qui l'a blessé deux fois et qui s'est enfui et on n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui depuis qu'il a fusionné avec Luke et tué son père Joshua. Trop de choses en si peu de temps…Bonnie essayait de gérer, mais avec difficulté. La tristesse et la culpabilité se déchaînaient en elle en pensant au sort de son père, comme au sort de Elizabeth, la mère de Caroline à qui elle n'a pu apporter la moindre aide. Elle finit son verre d'un cul sec et en recommanda un autre.

\- Eh Bon Bon, attend moi avant de boire sinon tu finiras raide comme jamais tu ne l'as été et tu sais autant que moi que tu ne veux pas ça, petite sorcière. _Interrompi le nouveau venu tout en prenant la nouvelle boisson des mains de Bonnie._

\- Laisse-moi boire Damon.

\- Pas avant que je saches pourquoi tu as bobo ici. _Il pointa du doigt l'endroit où le cœur de Bonnie est avec un sourire en coin._

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Pour seule réponse il lui posa son verre devant elle. Bien sûr qu'il savait pourquoi, ce n'est pas seulement par rapport aux évènements passés non, mais aussi à cause d'Elena. En revenant du monde parallèle, Bonnie s'est promis de n'aider plus personne avec sa magie excepté en cas d'extrême urgence. Mais qu'a fait Elena ? Le lendemain de sa sortie, sa soi disant meilleure amie, lui demande naturellement tout faire pour que celle-ci retrouve la mémoire de sa relation avec Damon. Bonnie ne comprenait pas, pourquoi l'effacer pour vouloir la retrouver aussitôt après ? Et puis pourquoi ne pas la laisser tranquille pour une fois ? Étais-ce trop dur ? Apparemment oui. Depuis, la belle vampire brune lui en tenait rigueur et avait un autre reproche envers elle qu'elle trouvait complètement injustifié, seul Damon pourtant au centre du débat avait compris la décision de Bonnie. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, puis une vingtaines sans pourtant prononcer une seule parole. Damon savait que Bonnie ne se sentait pas bien par rapport à Elena et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à part être présent pour la sorcière qu'il tenait en grande estime. Les paroles n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans ces moments là.

\- Je dois y allez Bon Bon, tâche de pas trop boire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te porter pendant que tu me vomis dessus. _Lui dit-il tout en mettant une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien, il savait à quel point la jeune femme pouvait se poser des questions._ Matt ? Surveille la s'il te plaît.

Puis il partit après avoir eu l'approbation du jeune serveur.

\- Bonn ? _Demanda Matt_

\- Oui ?

\- J'avais une question à te demander, en fait je faisais mon footing matinal comme tous les matins et je suis passé devant la maison de ta grand-mère. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était encore inhabitée mais j'ai vu l'ombre de quelqu'un par une fenêtre. Je suis content que tu sois passée à autre chose Bonn. Vraiment.

Pause.

Elle n'avait jamais revendu la maison de sa grand-mère. Et elle ne le fera jamais, elle y tenait trop ! La sorcière regarda l'heure, 18h30, la maison de sa grand-mère était à 20 minutes à pied du Mystic Grill. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle regrettait d'avoir été aussi bête pour ne pas avoir pris sa si précieuse voiture.

\- Je dois y aller Matt, merci pour les verres !

Bonnie étaient en panique, elle se leva en ne tanguant que très légèrement, merci à Damon pour le début de résistance à l'alcool.

20 minutes. 20 minutes de sprint total, plus jamais ! A partir de maintenant elle prendrait la voiture tous les jours ! Au moment où elle arriva devant chez sa grand-mère, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas fait le choix le plus judicieux en ne prévenant personne, car qui dit quelqu'un s'introduisant chez sa grand-mère, dit quelqu'un à la recherche de grimoire , dit quelqu'un de surnaturel et donc dit quelqu'un de mauvais. C'était, c'est et ce sera toujours la même chanson. Mais, selon Matt l'intrus était là ce matin de bonne heure, alors qu'il était déjà presque 19h, quelle chance ou malchance pour que ce type y soit encore ? Elle espéra fortement à cette faible probabilité que l'étranger soit parti. Faisant par de courage -ou de stupidité- elle entra finalement dans la maison.

Rien n'avait l'air d'avoir été touché, les cadres étaient encore en place, les livres intouchés et il restait encore même la poussière dessus ce qui prouvait que personne n'y avait touché depuis le décès de Sheila. Matt avait peut-être imaginé tout ça, après tout il fait encore sombre quand il court. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle se disait jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans son ancienne chambre se fasse entendre. Aux aguets puis après s'être remise de sa surprise, elle repris sa respiration, emonta les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible et souffla tant bien que de mal devant la porte close de sa chambre d'adolescente, son coeur battait la chamade. Puis elle ouvrit... et oublia de respirer, complètement.

\- Je te conseille vivement l'habit de cheerleader Bonster, il te va à merveille si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Devant elle... dans son ancienne chambre... chez sa grand-mère…

Kai Parker.


End file.
